


The Serenity of Falling

by Wowieimabird



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, F/F, F/M, Hospitalization, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If theyre lucky, Like nobody is happy for more than like, Looooooooootttttsss of angst, M/M, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Social Anxiety, Tree Climbing, Trees, Two chapters maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowieimabird/pseuds/Wowieimabird
Summary: In which nobody enjoys a field trip to the orchard, and Evan sees a tall tree.In which Connor assumes too quickly, and for once isn't blamed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is going to be a platonic tree bros or not please help. 
> 
> I also have no clue where this plot is going but we'll see

In highschool, everybody thinks they're too old, too cool, for class field trips. Especially field trips to the orchard just out of town, where they're whisked around on a tractor trailer with hay seats. The same tractor used since they came here in kindergarten, that takes an hour to move a few inches. Where all the employees talk in condescending tones, and have the students sit in chairs made for six year olds. 

So when the group of high schoolers were given crumpled pieces of paper and told to go wander around the orchard for the next hour in search of the items on the scavenger hunt, everybody scattered. 

And it is easy to say that none of them went on to complete that scavenger hunt. 

And in the midst of the rush, at the back of the group, was a boy clad in a blue polo shirt and khakis, nervously fidgeting with the paper in his hands. He, as many others, would disappear into the groves of trees only to shove the pencil and paper back into their pockets. 

It would be weird to say that Evan had been eyeing this tree from when they were first given the tour. The biggest in the orchard, overlooking everything. It had branches that could hold at least three people at once, and stood as still as a rock. No dangerous swaying in the wind. 

Evan made a beeline for it, arms and legs working against the better part of his brain. The one trying to rationalize. He wrung out his hands and nervously looked around as he approached the base of the tree. While there was nobody around him, he could almost feel the stares of a thousand peering through the bushes. 

Waiting.

Watching. 

Taunting.

Evan still climbed. 

He was close to ten feet up, fifteen, maybe even twenty, when he first noticed someone else. Someone else in the tree, staring down at him, and Evan froze dead in his tracks. This person's black clothing almost transformed into the damp bark of the tree, but his skin was so pale it seemed like Evan should've seen it across the field. 

Evan didn't see the nervous expression playing on Connor's face. 

"Excuse you," Connor said. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I uh, I just wanted to climb-uh, climb the tree and I didn't realize that there was somebody else- I didn't realize you were in the tree. As well." Evan's gaze flickered back and forth, between Connor and his hands digging nervously into the bark.

"Oh, you're not coming up here to mock me?" He replied, sarcastic tone biting the air between them. 

"No! No, no, of course not, I-"

"Are your little buddies waiting in the bushes at the bottom to see me go crazy? Fling myself out of the tree?" He sneered. Evan pulled himself up another branch. Connor's foot slammed down on the branch Evan was holding onto, and Evan let go. 

Evan fell slower than he first imagined he would. Slow enough where he could recollect taking a short gasp of air, but quickly enough as to where he didn't feel himself slamming into the branches on the way down. 

He landed on his side. 

Evan was sure he was dying. He couldn't feel his arm. His face and chest were warm and heavy and he couldn't breath. 

No, he wasn't breathing. 

Wait, no, he was breathing. 

Oh god. 

Oh god.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Connor a moment to realize that Evan had fell. He wasn't thinking properly, head a mess with thoughts crashing into one another, all drunkenly trying to find a light switch when there was none. 

Common didn't think he meant to kick him. Just scare him down from the tree. Leave him in peace. 

But now Connor was staring at Evan, who, since falling, had just been lying on the ground. 

"Evan?" Connor tried. Bile was growing in the base of his throat. "Evan?"

Connor dug his blunt nails into the wood, and stepped on the branch below him, suddenly careful, delicate, when moment before Connor felt ready to toss himself from the top of this tree. 

But the school didn't need to tote off two bodies, at least that's what Connor told himself as he kept his eye on Evan. 

"Listen, I didn't mean to." The branch Connor stepped on trembled. Below, Evan slowly curled into a more fetal position. 

Connor made it down the tree a little faster, and when he felt safe enough, jumped from the tree and rolled into the grass unharmed. 

Connor moved back towards Evan, and leaned over to see his face. His eyes were wide and blurry with tears, loving sporadically from tree, to grass, to Connor, back to the tree, to a rock-

"Can you sit up?" A slow nod from Evan, and Connor slowly helped eased Evan up to a sitting position, where his left arm was laid limply in his lap. Connor could feel Evan quaking beneath his touch. 

"Listen, I'm gonna get a teacher, and, it'll be fine." The words almost felt foreign on Connor 's tongue. But how else was he supposed to act after someone fell out of a tree? 'Oh yeah sucks for you buddy time to saunter off on my own.' As he sprinted away, Connor deduced that only Hitler would be able to do that. 

When he returned with not one, but three teachers in tow and two employees, they found Evan laid back onto the ground, vacantly staring ahead. 

The employees' radios crackled to life, telling others to avoid the end of the grove, and to bring something to prevent other students from going back to where they were.

One of the teachers, the guidance counselor Mrs. Rhyllian, quickly hurried Connor away, telling him how everything would be fine and they'd get Evan helped. 

Connor couldn't help but to notice the aura of pure fear surrounding this woman as she spoke to him. In fact, all the employees and teachers dragged into this situation. Of course, they never had to deal with this before. 

Connor was swimming in emotions. 

Not once did she point a finger at Connor and blame him. 

Connor wasn't their scapegoat. 

The one time he did do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I didn't proof read this do tell me where I made any mistakes 
> 
> Also I saw some Olympic skaters perform and at the very end they all did a number on You Will Be Found and I fuggin' D I E D


End file.
